Inicios
by gorrionazul
Summary: Marinett ha sido elegida para proteger a París pero al estar sola en la transformación las cosas se pondrán más difíciles...


Capítulo 1

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando la vida de Marinette cambió radicalmente. Después de hacer todos sus deberes, estaba acostada su cama viendo televisión, cuando una pequeña luz apareció en su ventana. Pensó que tal vez era una luz que se reflejaba de la calle, estaba sola en su casa por lo que no se atrevió a asonarse para averiguar de dónde había salido, solo la ignoraría, pero el ruido que escuchó la hizo olvidar esa idea. Aquel puntito quería entrar a su habitación. Sin miedo ella abrió la ventana. La luz permaneció enfrente de ella, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Frente a sus ojos se detuvo, era hipnótica y extrañamente familiar, bajo un poco a la altura de la boca, se comenzó a acercar a sus labios, la luz circular se convirtió en un humo que entró en su boca sin que pudiera hacer algo.

Comenzó a sentir miedo, su cuerpo le pesaba, no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó de lado, las extremidades se le comenzaron a dormir, no se podía mover, cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la ventana, una luz la deslumbró e hizo que volviera a abrirlos. Volvió a sentir su cuerpo pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que le había acabado de pasar que permaneció en el suelo. Algo había entrado en su cuerpo y seguía ahí. Si llamaba a la policía o a sus padres lo más probable es que no le creyeran, aun no creía lo que le había sucedido.

El cuerpo de Marinette quedo de frente a la televisión, aún prendida la veía como si estuviera mirando al vacío. Nada importaba en aquellos momentos, se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaría. Volvió a entender lo que sucedía en la televisión cuando la programación se interrumpió para dar inicio a una transmisión en vivo de la batalla que Chat-Noir mantenía contra un hombre de traje negro autonombrado Rey de las sombras. Los helicópteros volaban alrededor de ellos, enfocando a detalle cada golpe que se daban, el sonido no era bueno, estaban demasiado lejos para saber qué era lo que decían. Chat-Noir era fuerte, había vencido a varios supervillanos en el pasado pero Rey de las sombras daba batalla utilizando su poder de controlar la oscuridad. Chat-Noir no dejaba de ver el extraño sombrero que traía en la cabeza, Marinette comprendió que cada movimiento que él hacía era para poder obtenerlo. Después de varios minutos de tensión él logró tenerlo, con la cámara enfocando sus manos de Chat-Noir, Marinette pudo ver como el sombrero desaparecía en un fuego verde y como el hombre comenzaba a gritar de dolor. Las cámaras enfocaran ahora el rostro lleno de dolor; su rostro, ropa y cabello cambiaron como sucedía con aquellos supervillanos que eran vencidos. Chat-Noir se acercó al hombre e intentó auxiliarlo mientras la policía y los paramédicos llegaban, cuando llegaron él se perdió entre la oscuridad sin dejar que las cámaras lo siguieran. Antes de desaparecer dedicó su clásica sonrisa que lo distinguía desde hace ocho años.

Marinette se puso de pie pensando que tal vez él podía ayudarla, pero ¿ayudarla con qué?, solo recordaba haber visto una luz en la ventana, entró en su cuerpo y la hizo sentir rara. La luz seguía adentro de ella. Se miró en el espejo, ahora vestía un traje entallado rojo con puntos negros que delineaban su figura y un antifaz negro; continuaba en el cabello en dos coletas, pero ahora estaba atado con listones negros que caían en rizo, sus aretes habían cambiado, ahora en lugar de ser circulares sin ningún diseño, eran rojos con puntos negros.

Pensó que estaba loca pero sentía el traje, el espejo no mentía era ella con los ojos a punto de desbordar lágrimas. No podía decirle a nadie como es que había obtenido el traje. No. Ni siquiera ella podía explicar lo que le había sucedido. Trato de quitárselo con desesperación pero no podía. Recostada en la cama comenzó a llorar la cosa que había entrado en ella en forma de luz y luego de humo era lo que le impedía quitárselo. Si permanecía así nadie la reconocería con aquel traje, nunca había usado algo tan ajustado en toda su vida. La única persona que sabía que era capaz de acabar completamente con la maldad que existía en París era Chat- Noir pero no había forma de que ella lo encontrará a esa hora de la noche, incluso menos ya que no había supervillano que atormentaba la ciudad no había motivo de que volviera a hacer una aparición pública.

La puerta de la entrada se escuchó, Marinette corrió a la puerta de su balcón y salió al exterior lo más rápido que pudo, no pudo evitar tropezar con varias masetas que tenía en el balcón, se puso de pie y cruzó la barda; pensó en llegar a la ventana de la vecina de al lado, eran diez metros aproximadamente pero el aire frío la hizo cambiar de idea, el aire era tan fuerte que podría perder el equilibrio y caer. Sus padres subirían a su habitación a darle las buenas noches, si no contestaba posiblemente se irían, pero era demasiado peligroso permanecer con ese aspecto, había la posibilidad de que permaneciera así durante varios días y sus padres se darían cuenta. Buscaría la ayuda de Chat-Noir, para eso tendría que salir de la casa. Saltó hacía el jardín, los helechos chinos detuvieron su caída pero le dolía el cuerpo. Entro a la casa por la puerta del jardín, sus padres posiblemente se estaban preparando para dormir y después irían a verla. Se acercó a la entrada principal pero antes de que llegará a la puerta vio que tenía llave. Corrió debajo de las escaleras en donde su padre guardaba sus herramientas de jardinería, tomo la pala y sin poder evitar hacer ruido tiró la chapa y corrió al exterior.

Marinette tenía miedo, se encontraba en de noche en París con un traje que nunca hubiera usado aunque le pagaran, no sabía a donde ir, lo único sabía era que tenía que encontrar al joven coqueto de traje de gato que tanto la molestaba cuando lo miraba en televisión. Caminaba por la calle después de alejarse lo suficiente de su casa, pensando en cómo encontrar a Chat-Noir cuando una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Oye preciosa a dónde vas tan guapa a esta hora, ven conmigo a divertirte.


End file.
